Express your answer in scientific notation. $9.3\cdot 10^{7} - 3.4 \cdot 10^{6} = $
Explanation: $\phantom{=} {9.3\cdot 10^{7}} - 3.4 \cdot 10^{6} $ $={93\cdot 10^{6}} - 3.4 \cdot 10^{6}$ $= (93-3.4)\cdot10^{6}$ $=89.6 \cdot10^6$ $=8.96\cdot10^{7}$